To be a family
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: El anhelo de tener una familia, de ser querida, de tener a quien querer, una compañía y un nombre fueron lo que la hicieron la presa perfecta para las manos de ese degenerado. Una promesa que nunca se cumplió y un alma inocente que sufrió las atrocidades de un mal hombre.


**_¡Ciao!_**

Hala, ando oficiosa(?) ¿Qué es esto? Acaso se va a acabar el mundo?:0 Espero que no, aún me faltan fics por publicar, haha

 _ **Mad father y sus personajes no me pertenecen... no sé exactamente el nombre del creador o creadores, pero no es mío(?) Sólo lo ocupé para este Fic**_

 **Este fic participa en el Reto: _...Y vivieron infelices para siempre_ del foro  Multifandom is the new Black.**

Ojo, si no has jugado Mad Father por favor te recomiendo que no leas esto, no considero que contenga Spoilers pero me siento obligada a poner esta advertencia por alguna razón(?) Si vas a leer, luego no me eches la culpa a mí, eh

* * *

Él me guió.

Me tendió su mano generosamente, sin interés alguno. Yo no tenía nada que darle a cambio, nada que ofrecer; no era nadie ni mucho menos, no poseía un apellido o tan siquiera un apellido. Mas él me acogió, me trató con generosidad, y junto con su asistente cuidó de mí.

Yo tenía 14 años en aquel entonces. Mi cuerpo delgado y con una evidente desnutrición que cualquier podría haber notado sin tener un Doctorado en Medicina o Enfermería; mi cabello largo, sucio, deslucido, enredado y opaco; las palmas de mis manos, mis dedos, llenas de cicatrices que me hice al hurgar a ciegas entre basura y escombros... todo de mí, toda yo era un desastre andante.

Aquel gentil hombre me llevó a través de pasillos en plena noche, el interior de su casa se sentía cálido, acogedor, no como el exterior, tan frío y lúgubre, tan solitario. Él me hizo sentir bienvenida en esa casa, en su casa.

Él me ubicó.

Aún recuerdo aquella celda donde dormí, llena de ratas. Nunca me molestó, yo quise estar ahí... los animales eran lindos, las ratas eran mi compañía mientras él y su asistente no se encontraban.

La cama era tan cómoda, las sábanas tan suaves y cálidas, la almohada tan mullida. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí _en casa_. Me gustaba.

Me trató tan bien... María (así oí nombrar a su asistente) siempre llevaba comida al sótano donde dormíamos. Mi lugar estaba un poco más apartado y estaba sin compañía humana, y por alguna razón él personalmente llevaba ahí mi comida.

 _"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ , me preguntó luego de que terminara de comer, pero no sabía que decir. ¿Nombre? Probablemente me hayan abandonado antes de siquiera nombrarme. Cuando lo dije, no pareció inmutarse ni un poco, pero rápidamente me respondió. Él me nombró _Inés_.

Estaba feliz, porque tenía un nombre.

Posteriormente, María fue para sacarme de mi pieza (porque sí, la consideraba mi _pieza_ ). ¿Alguna vez se han dado un baño de burbujas con agua caliente en invierno? Es realmente algo agradable. Fue mi primera vez en un baño tan lujoso, y también la primera vez que vestía ropas finas. Quizás fuese solamente un sencillo vestido blanco sin gracia, pero la tela era tan suave y delicada, tan fina... temía llegar a romperla.

También cortaron mi cabello. Eso realmente no me importaba demasiado, me gustaba mucho más el cabello corto y era mejor y más sencillo de manejar.

Él me resaltó.

Me señaló, sonriendo, haciendo que, entre todo lo que había, resaltara yo aún si era sólo ante la mirada de su asistente. Estaba algo sombrada, porque no tenía idea de sus motivos.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca hicieron que derramara tantas lágrimas... estaba tan feliz porque me había dicho que seríamos una familia. Una familia, yo; iba a ser adoptada por él. Tenía una hija menor, no era mayor que yo, de hecho ella no tenía ni 10 años aún. Yo iba a ser su hermana mayor. Iba a tener una hermana, un padre, una madre... iba a convertirme en Inés Drevis... una chica con un nombre, un apellido, una identidad; una chica con una familia real.

Fue entonces cuando un día, de la nada, me vi yendo hacia su laboratorio de la mano de aquella muchacha llamada María. Pensé que me presentarían ante la hija y la madre, así que practicaba como hablar, como sonreír... mi sonrisa no era la mejor, parecía aterradora frente a un cristal, así que me limité a simplemente curvar una sonrisa pequeña y educada.

Pero al llegar ahí no había nadie más que él. Camas de operaciones arcaicas llenas de sangre, bolsas manchadas de igual forma, frascos de medicamentos y probablemente sustancias ilícitas... de repente, su voz no se oía amable, su rostro ya no era gentil; ya no me sentía segura.

Quise escapar, pero aquella asistente me retuvo, sentí la aguja clavarse en mi cuello y sin más mi cuerpo se sintió pesado. No podía moverme, no podía hablar, solamente podía ver sus rostro borrosos. Estaba fuera de mí misma, pero sentí todo, cada punzada, cada corte, cada inyección en mi cuerpo.

 _"No te preocupes, Inés. Luego de esto, podrás conocer a Aya y a su madre. Los cuatro seremos una familia feliz. Te lo prometo."_

Dolía. Dolía demasiado, pero esa promesa me hizo creer que, si era fuerte, podría ser parte de la familia Drevis. Tenía que resistir y luchar para tener lo que tanto anhelaba, lo que con tanto fervor quería obtener.

Pensé en días de campo, noches de cuentos, historias de terror y fantasía. Paseos y juegos en el jardín; ratones, hámsters, perros, gatos, aves, conejos. Pensé en desearle buenas noches y despedirme con un beso en la frente, arropar a mi _hermana pequeña_ , tenerla de la mano mientras estuviera asustada. banquetes en familia, fotografías de nosotros cuatro.

Pensaba que las mejores cosas cuestan trabajo, así que asentí como pude, y ellos dos continuaron con lo suyo.

Poco a poco, mientras me aferraba a la promesa de una familia, mis sentidos se desvanecían. No podía sentir casi nada, no lograba escuchar qué decían, la sangre ya no olía a nada, mis lágrimas ya no escurrían y paulatinamente todo quedó en la nada.

Caí en profundo abismo, ya no podía más, ya no lo soportaba más. A esas altura ya no podía entenderlo. Yo solamente quería que todo terminase de una vez, y lo estaba haciendo.

 _"...Yo sólo quería ser parte de tu... familia..."_

* * *

Me siento en la obligación moral de aclarar que no me he basado en nada del juego, refiriéndome a que nada (salvo que Inés muere, obvio, y que Alfred prometió que sería parte de la family) es oficial. He escrito este Fic porque Inés me encanta, quería más o menos compartir mi visión y _teoría_ (si se le puede llamar así) de su vida, de como llegó a la mansión y como fue asesinada.

Su edad es desconocida, también.

Espero que este fic les haya gustado:3 y haya tocado al menos un fibrita sensible de su pequeño kokorito (si es que tienen).

Gracias por leerme, seguirme y darle a favorito, de verdad que sí. También agradezco sus rws. Todo de antemano uwu

 **An**


End file.
